Animated Atrocities 01/Re-Review Transcript
Mr Enter-With the Mars Needs Moms review,I'm hoping to get it out by March 31st and as that is little bit past Monday I'm going to film doing something that I've wanted to do for quite some time fix up an update some of my older viewers most the reviews that I'm going to be Re-Reviewing are my spongebob videos especially my earlier ones and the reason that this took me so long to start doing was because Viacom was on a manhunt trying to take down anything associated with the yellow rectangle.I'm going to be reviewing this episode "The Splinter,Stuck in the Wringer,One Course Meal,Pet Sitter Pat,It's a Wishful Life,and Nobody doesn't like TJ and the only original review that will remain is the original splinter review.Why?Well over the past two years that I've been doing this,I've gotten a lot wiser and I also have had a lot more insight into the creative process that is why I'm leaving the original splinter review up to show how far that I've come let's talk about the original review though as I will be doing in all of these videos.I said that this episode was one the most horrendously disgusting things that I've ever seen since then I've seen a seven-year-old boy tried to put his moves on a grotesque 80 year-old women,I've seen a dog brutally and realistically run over,I've seen people eat live buys,I've seen oceans of puke and mountains of shit,I've seen animals constantly eviscerated for 22 minutes,and I've seen a episode where each joke revolves around incest one of the two universal taboos and that's not even getting started on things like where the dead go die things that are two disturbing for me to actually review needless to say I've been around the block. Good news everyone the Splinter no longer disgusts me Bad News I Still hate this episode in these re reviews I'm not going scene by scene,I'm giving the general reasons why each episodes doesn't work.I wanted to especially review this episode because while my original point stands,I can give this now another perspective in the original review.I said there are two ways you could see at this particular episode disgusting or boring before I found a disgusting now I find it boring.Keep in mind that I'm able to laugh at other good spongebob episodes like perfect chemistry or the slumber party,I did a whole list on that end of things not to say that my old Splinter review is very good,I mean when everyone starts talking about spongebob and I mean every they usually complain about continuity in regards to this episode or that episode in a show that for all its purposes doesn't give a crap about continuity and that's fine that's the show It is.I think I said if spongebob could have torn off his arms in a different episode it doesn't really matter in each episdoe you get what you get that is the rule of Spongebob they're all self-contained entirely I man that's why so many of the torture episodes just fall flat if there was continuity you could argue that gone was justified or good neighbors or little yellow book or whatever but I'll take more about that.When I re-review one course meal so the idea behind the Splinter is that Spongebob gets a splinter on the surface that sounds really really stupid like it's fair too simple no it's not,when you're writing a comedy or a comedy episode you need to choose the simplest Premise or plot you can get the plot of wet painters is that spongebob and patrick are painting mr Krabs house,the plot of chocolate with nuts our SpongeBob and Patrick are selling chocolates door to door those are some of the two funniest episodes of the show with a simpler plot you don't have to worry about the plot points and you couldn't spend more time telling jokes in this plot here it does fit the mold the simplicity as some of those older greater episodes are made on let's just say it's not the vehicle that makes this episode fails it's the rom that they take each joke if you could call it that revolves around the splinter being disgusting and in the same way too Grossed Out I mean it's fill grows up becuase the characters in the episode are more grossed out than the audience you could argue that there's slapstick in the episode with spongebob getting the splinter jammed into his finger painfully as possible squidward bashing his head in with a cash register,Patrick mashing the Splinter and deeper with the mallet Splinter but it's done so poorly the slapstick is practically invisible the scoober thing doesn't work because he's hurting himself on purpose with the intent to hurt himself that's not a slapstick that's what being an idiot those other two jokes.I mentioend don't work because they go on too long,Patrick preparing to mash the Splinter in has a long wind-up time and the longer you wind up the more surprising your punchline needs to be the splinter getting worse becuase Patrick is an idiot is not a surprising punchline let's talk about Patrick though when I first reviewed this episode Mr.Krabs is my least favorite character now that you know it's Patrick and yes this is one of his worst appearance.It would definitely be on the list it I didn't are ready reviewed this all he does is make Spongebob's problem worse and doesn't stay around for any of the consequences he doesn't really have any business in the plot to begin with when compared to something like wet painters,Yes Patrick did things like makeup a paint bubble worse but it worked because he would have been there for the consequences too in this episode he makes SpongeBob's wrong worse and then it just walks away if the idiot or asshole doesn't suffer the consequences of their action they become very annoying then there's Squidward so he's the one who jump-starts the little bit of plot that there is and this is one of the few episodes where he deserves to be punished for what he does it doesn't work when they end up beating themselves up unless they're digging themselves into a very telegraphed hole the workers compenstation thing comes right out of nowhere seemingly because they forgot to tie up this loose end one of the biggest problems with this episode though is that there is very little happening it was very difficult to make this review without going scene by scene let's just say that Spongebob tries to tear out of splendour which results in cringe Comedy Central tries to hide a splinter which results in cringe comedy in fact this may be the only episode that takes place in real time entirely meaning that the episode takes place over eleven mintues within the actual episode same amount of time passes for you as it does for Spongebob even if the Splinter itself wasn't disgusting the gags are reptitive at the best of the time so it's not the animation that's entirely to blame for the episodes problem as I originally thought when I reviewed the episode like it's sister slide whistle Stooges it felt very much like the episode was left to the animators interpretation but the animators weren't given too much direction don't get me wrong I don't think this episode is bad becuase of production problems or anything like that but in these big mainstream shows at the writers don't give enough direction to how an episode should look its going to turn out bad and this was a time when Nickelodeon wanted more and more episodes per season becuase the show was such a cash cow in an earlier season with the animation coming back in this state the episode may have very well been scrapped but the network wanted as many episodes as possible.I can't say early backfired when the season still turned a profit Credits music:"Project Zomboid-What We Lost" SpongeBob is owned by Viacom,and as we all know viacom is owned by the great peanut butter sanwich in the sky.If you defy this peanut butter sandwich it will eclipse the sun and rain down its anger.The streets will be filled with a sweet, sticky mess and there will be much turmoil as people run for their lives. Maybe.It's just a theoryCategory:Animated Atrocities